Talk:Quick Blade - Sb (11), DLS (10), WM(7), SD(2)
You could consider making this character from a small race such as strongheart halfling. With the monkey grip feat you can use the rapier two-handed and get 1½x intelligence damage. In this way you actually get some value from your offhand - which duelist's usually have doing nothing much in particular. Maybe they use it to make rude and provocative gestures at their opponents... ;-) nb: Parry is a little odd - it only lets you block one attack per flurry (max three attacks per round). This means that as you progress to higher levels the parry feat becomes less and less valuable because your opponents are getting more and more attacks. eg against a PTWF monk with greater flurry and haste you only have potential to parry a maximum of three of their 18 attacks... :-/ Other notes - I think your improved crit range should be 13-20. No room for blindfight? - that's asking for a hard time. Shame you don't have evasion with a reflex save like that. I wonder if there would be more value in taking a couple of shadow dancer levels instead of duelist 8-9. You've already got the feats from qualifying as a duelist (dodge, mobility) and you'd get sooooo much from SD2 - evasion, darkvision, HiPS (whcih is the ability to deny your opponents all their dodge and dexterity AC, the ability to extricate yourself from a tough fight and live to fight another day...) It would take the character from being fairly weak (which it is now if we're honest) to being a potentially difficult opponent. Just a thought. GT74 18:44, 30 April 2009 (UTC) * Thank you for your comments. As you can see I am from a more D&D background - I guess I expected things like Parry to work the same as their description. I do like shadow dancers however, I find fitting them into RP very difficult, especially when every DEX based fighter seems to have HiPS! As if pirates, thieves etc are some sort of special breed of people who always have specialist shadow dance training! *And yes, swapping Monkey Grip with Improved Parry would be a good idea, and going for a halfling too. +2 DEX, which is +2 AC, + skills. STR is not an issue with combat insight. Strongheart Halflings actually get a free feat at level one so you wouldn't have to drop anything. Although I would be tempted to get blindfight in there since concealed opponents will be a problem wherever you go. BTW, the reason that everyone tries to pick up HiPS is that it's just so valuable. As an illustration - even though this Quickblade build has a high AC it would be shredded pretty quickly by a Shadowdancer since its AC is built on dodge and dexterity AC. Here's an illustration: assuming this build is kitted out with OC gear (+8 dex item, +5 monk dodge boots, you'd lose about 18 points off your AC against a shadowdancer. Maybe even more if you lose the duelist AC as well - I'm not sure about that. Some builds with divine shield might hit the dodge AC cap (+20) and have dex AC to lose as well so they might lose around 30AC against a HiPSer. In NWN2, uncanny dodge is currently broken so it's hard to protect this. If you don't have HiPS the sad truth is you're gonna be at a massive disadvantage. This is just a heads up in case you did take it into the PvP arena... better to have a rude awakening now... ;-) GT74 19:21, 30 April 2009 (UTC)